One Words' Pain
by Inulvr89
Summary: OneShot. A figure from Kagome's past returns leaving her to revisit that which she wanted to forget...InuYasha can't save her from this.
1. Chapter 1

(a/n: I'd like to thank my twin for inspiring me to write this…although wince you didn't have to be quite so painful…Enjoy the story!)

One Words' Pain

By mioko

Rated T for sensitive issues. NOT LEMONS! (me: die lemons! Die! I hate you!You ruin perfectly good stories! attacks lemon)You have been warned.

You see InuYasha and company in the feudal era. InuYasha is growling at an unwanted visitor.

"See ya later, Kagome." With that, Koga disappeared in a whirlwind.

"Keh. I'm glad the scrawny wolf's gone. I don't see why you're so nice to him Kagome." Said InuYasha, in his typical pose, arms crossed, lightly growling.

"InuYasha, you could learn a few things from Koga…" said Miroku.

"He's got a point." Sango said.

"Yeah right. You expect me to walk around saying stuff like spreads arms out dramatically and speaks in a squeaky voice I love you Kagome, I've known since I first laid eyes on you. Will you be my mate? goes back to normal behavior Yeah, like I'd ever say stuff like that…" replied InuYasha, who suddenly stopped talking, realizing what he just said when he caught a glimpse of Kagome, who was just standing there like ••. He suddenly turns away, attempting to keep the blush creeping its way into his face hidden. He tries to cover it up by saying,

"Feh, I'd never say stuff like that about Kagome." Kagome suddenly looks extremely hurt by this comment and turns away from the group, and starts walking away. The group is shocked by her actions, and it takes InuYasha a minute to realize what's going on. He runs to catch up with her, and is walking next to her in seconds.

"Hey Kagome, where are you going?" Kagome doesn't respond, and continues to walk down the road.

"Kagome! Where are you going!" she is silent for a few seconds, and says "home" in a low, quiet voice. He was taken aback. She never just upped and left. She usually begged for him to allow her to go home. This was different.

"Why Kagome? You can't just leave! We have to find the jewel shards!" At the mention of the jewel shards, Kagome stiffened.

"You want to know why?" she kept her voice cold and low think Sesshomaru "I'll tell you why. I'm sick of you insulting me, I'm sick of you treating me like your 'jewel detector' and frankly, I'm sick of you InuYasha. You've crossed the line this time. I'm going home, and nothing you say can stop me. I don't want to see you anymore." InuYasha had never seen Kagome like this before. It was scary.

"Let's go then," said InuYasha. Now it was Kagome's turn to be shocked, but she didn't show it. InuYasha was letting her go home. She smiled to herself. She should've thought of using this technique ages ago…Nevermind that, she was still mad at InuYasha, and refused to talk to him. So she rode with Sango on Kirara all the way to Kaede's village.

(w00t for neat page breaks!) »«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

When they arrived in the village, Kagome said goodbye to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, and completely ignored InuYasha, except for when she was glaring at him. Kagome, then went and jumped into the well, going to her own time, leaving InuYasha to sulk.

'Man, she really seemed angry with me. Like she never wanted to see me again…I think I'll give her some space…I don't need to be sat into the next millennia.' He shuddered at the thought of that. 'Besides, I don't need Kagome, she wants to be at her home…fine!' and with that thought, InuYasha settled against his favorite tree.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

She knew something was wrong the moment she stepped out of the well house. Thing was, she wasn't sure what. There was a strange car in the driveway, and it looked sort of like……no, it couldn't be…. Not sure of what to do, Kagome headed towards her house. She heard voices coming from inside, but couldn't tell who they belonged to. As soon as she slid open the front door and looked inside, she wished she hadn't. Sitting at the table, facing away from Kagome…it was impossible…….but she was there…….looking at her back, one word came to mind.

Mikome.

As soon as the word hit her, Kagome slowly closed the door, quietly stepped backwards, and ran to the well house, diving headfirst into the well.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

InuYasha was sitting against a tree, the well in view, when all of a sudden, it hit him. Kagome's scent. He looked towards the well, and saw Kagome struggling out of the well, trying to get out as quickly as possible. She ripped her shirt sleeve off in the process. Once out of the well, Kagome started running, as fast as she could, away from the well. InuYasha could smell her tears. He wondered what was wrong, as he watched Kagome fall and scrape her head on a large rock. Seemingly oblivious to the pain, she got up and started running again.

Kagome's' POV:

Gotta get away. Gotta get away! GOTTA GET AWAY! DAMN IT!LEGS!MOVE FASTER! I HAVE TO GET AWAY! As she stumbled some more, she looked up, and about 20 yards away was InuYasha. She got up, and ran to him, the only person who could possibly make her feel safe. Her anger had vanished. He was forgiven. With that, she managed the last few yards to InuYasha.

Normal POV

InuYasha was worried. He hadn't seen Kagome this upset before. Ever. As she approached him, she stumbled, but he caught her. At this point Kagome was sobbing.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked, leaning her against him while they sat at the base of the tree. " I…d-d don't kn-know h-h-ow ….b-b-but s-she's b-b-back…." "Who's back?" he asked, trying to figure out who upset her this much.

"M-M-Mikome" she said. As soon as she said it, she was swallowed into the darkness of the memories she never wanted to revisit again… "NO!" she screamed as she started to collapse from the pain the memories brought back. She was being swallowed by the darkness. She was stuck. She had no choice but to relive the nightmare of her life those few years ago.

¤ flashback ¤

"Damn it Kagome! I'm gonna kill you!"

"But what did I do!"

"You're alive aren't you! That's reason enough for me to kill you." Said Mikome with a malicious grin on her face.

"n-no-o…NO!" screamed a 12 year old Kagome, to her twin, Mikome. She starts to run, trying to get away, as fast as she can. Mikome slowly gains ground on her scrambling sibling. She punches Kagome from behind, causing her to whimper in pain, but she keeps running. Mikome jumps in front of her and puts Kagome in a headlock, blocking her throat, so that she can't breathe. All the while Mikome is punching the daylights out of Kagome, who soon passes out from lack of air. When she falls to the ground, Mikome kicks Kagome down the stairs, to land on the cement floor at the bottom with a large crash, which fractured her neck and you could see blood everywhere…

¤ flashback done ¤

InuYasha didn't understand what was going on. As soon as Kagome said the name Mikome, she started screaming and collapsed. Needless to say, he was worried. All of a sudden, Kagome started shake violently.

"Kagome? Kagome! It's okay, I'm here," said InuYasha, taking her into his arms.

"I-Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome in a small, weak voice.

"It's okay Kagome, I'm here now" he said, stroking her hair. Kagome starts sobbing again. "Kagome, what's wrong?" InuYasha asked, wanting answers as to what put her into this state.

"The memories…the horrid memories….I wasn't supposed to remember…I didn't want to remember….It was just so terrible…." She looked like she was about to start sobbing again, but she was too exhausted to do anything but silently cry. She was soon asleep, to leave InuYasha to wonder what was so traumatic from her past that she didn't want to relive.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

InuYasha awoke the next morning to see Kagome leaning against him. She looked peaceful when she was sleeping. Peace that wasn't found last night. Kagome then started to stir. Opening her eyes she saw InuYasha.

"Good morning," he said "did you sleep well?" She simply nodded. All of a sudden, she gasped, as though remembering something.

"We need to go. Now. Please InuYasha, let's go get Miroku and Sango and get as far away from here as possible!" said Kagome, who had a look of frightened determination on her face.

"Okay, I guess.." he said, confused, he was usually the one telling Kagome to leave. "Thank you!" said Kagome, whose voice seemed to be on the verge of tears. She got up and ran off towards the village as fast as she could. He was amazed at how fast she was going. He was running next to her, and she matched his demonic power right now. He was impressed.

When they arrived through the door to Kaede's hut, Sango and Miroku looked up, surprised to see Kagome and InuYasha standing there together.

"What's up?" they asked. "and what happened to you Kagome?" Sango asked, noting the missing sleeve and bloody head.

"That's not important, we need to go. NOW." Said Kagome, who was already out the door, halfway to the main road by the time InuYasha and the others left the hut.

"What's that about?" asked Miroku.

"I'm not exactly sure. About 5 minutes after she left, Kagome came back through the well in hysterics." Explained InuYasha. They headed off to catch up with Kagome. Who knew how far she was by now.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

It had been several days since they had left Kaede's village. Kagome just walked along quietly, emotionally drained. She didn't smile, and was often lost in her thoughts. She opted to walk, as opposed to riding on InuYasha's back. And of course, Koga had to come and pay Kagome a visit.

"I sense some jewel shards coming," said Kagome quietly, in her trance-like state.

"And I smell a wolf," said InuYasha disgustedly. And sure enough, Koga appeared in a whirlwind. "Hey Kagome whats-" He stopped, suddenly seeing Kagome's expressionless face and saddened eyes. "Kagome what's wrong?" he suddenly got all defensive.

"Dog mutt, what did you do to Kagome! I've never seen her like this before! You didn't make her do anything, did you! If you did I'll kill you dammit!" Kagome's eyes widen at Koga's last comment, and before InuYasha can even respond, she says in a hollow, sad voice,

"Koga. Don't. Take that back. Now. He didn't do a thing, so just back off, and leave us alone right now, okay?" Koga was taken aback by her comment. Kagome was always super sweet to him. Now she was, er…different.

"I take it back dog mutt, but only 'cuz Kagome said to, got that?" with that, Koga was gone. Kagome sank to her knees, crying softly.

"Kagome?" they all ask, "are you okay?"

"How could he say something like that? Threatening to kill you, InuYasha, how can people just make threats like that?" she asked, tears rolling down her face. InuYasha didn't know what to say, he made death threats all the time. So he simply sat down on the ground next to Kagome, and leaned her against him.

"Kagome, what's wrong? You've been acting strange since we left Kaede's, and you weren't at your home very long. Did something happen there?" asked Sango, with a concerned expression on her face. Kagome sighed, a deep, bone-chilling sigh.

"Yes" said Kagome quietly. She was emotionally drained; she couldn't cry, smile, be angry, or anything. She was hollow on the inside, and it wasn't fair to her friends for her to be acting like this without an explanation.

"She wasn't supposed to return…but somehow she did…" said Kagome in her Sesshomaru type voice. InuYasha was avoiding asking who came back, for fear Kagome would do the same thing as last time, scream and pass out. InuYasha hated to see Kagome like that, but Miroku and Sango didn't know any better.

"Who came back?" they asked, trying to understand why Kagome was so bothered. Hearing the question, InuYasha inhaled sharply, preparing himself for the worst. Kagome however, seemed as though she was expecting the question, and continued on in her quiet monotonous voice.

"Mikome….my twin sister Mikome…" she said. They were all shocked to hear this.

"You have a twin sister Kagome! Why haven't you told us about her? You talk about Souta all the time…" they all said. Kagome's reply was simple,

"I didn't want to remember her…talking about her was the last thing I wanted to do…"

"But Kagome, what was so bad that Mikome did that you would want to forget your own sister?" asked Sango; confused, because she was trying so hard to get her brother back, she didn't _want_ to lose him. Kagome opened her mouth to answer, and was about to speak, when they came. The memories, the horrible, dreadful memories that she tried so hard to forget. Kagome began to scream as they overtook her. InuYasha knew what was going to happen, and poised himself to catch Kagome when unconsciousness overtook her. He wasn't sure when that would happen, but he knew it would.

"Guys!" he practically yelled "get over here and help me steady Kagome! She's gonna pass out any second!" Startled, Miroku and Sango ran over to help steady Kagome. As soon as the three of them were holding Kagome steady, her memories took over and she lost consciousness. But through some weird priestess power, Kagome somehow managed to send her memories through the hands on her back to Miroku, Sango and InuYasha.

( (a/n: here is a series of different flashbacks that Kagome sent to Miroku Sango and InuYasha. They will be separated by lines. I hope this avoids confusion.))

¤ flashbacks ¤

"Damn it Kagome! I'm gonna kill you!"

"But what did I do!"

"You're alive aren't you! That's reason enough for me to kill you." Said Mikome with a malicious grin on her face.

"n-no-o…NO!" screamed a 12 year old Kagome, to her twin, Mikome. She starts to run, trying to get away, as fast as she can. Mikome slowly gains ground on her scrambling sibling. She punches Kagome from behind, causing her to whimper in pain, but she keeps running. Mikome jumps in front of her and puts Kagome in a headlock, blocking her throat, so that she can't breathe. All the while Mikome is punching the daylights out of Kagome, who soon passes out from lack of air. When she falls to the ground, Mikome kicks Kagome down the stairs, to land on the cement floor at the bottom with a large crash, which fractured her neck and you see blood everywhere…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You see a young Kagome and Mikome at a court hearing. The judge is looking over the paper in her hands and says, "Let me get this straight; you want to file a restraining order against your sister?" Kagome simply nodded. The judge busted out laughing and said, "Honey, I'm not gonna file a restraining order for the purpose of sibling rivalry. Sorry…" Kagome looked like she was going to cry and ran out of the room, leaving Mikome standing there with a smirk on her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Mikome are at school. Kagome is walking away from her locker when out of nowhere, Mikome appears, shoving Kagome into her metal locker door, pinning her by her throat, so that she is unable to breathe. "Give me your babysitting money now, or feel my wrath at home." Said Mikome in a low, menacing voice. Kagome winced at the thought and forked over all of her hard earned money, as she began to turn blue. Mikome let her go, and Kagome fell to the ground, gasping for air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You see Kagome running into her room crying from the day's Mikome attack. She is all bruised up and crying her eyes out.

"Why doesn't anyone love me! Why doesn't anyone care that she does this to me! Why doesn't anyone do anything except watch! No one would even care if I died!I'm sick of my life!Everyone expects me to be perfect! Good grades in school, honors band, community service. I'm not happy dammit! And I'm not perfect! And I never will be! SO GET OFF MY BACK!" screamed Kagome, but no one heard her. She was alone, to wallow in her sorrow. Still crying, Kagome walks over to her closet and takes out her razor. Silently sobbing, she sits on her bed and cuts four lines across her forearm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikome and Kagome are at home. They are arguing over whose turn it was for the Internet, when Mikome pulls out a gun and shoots Kagome in the stomach. As she falls to ground, Mikome says,

"serves you right." And walks out the door. When her mom gets home, Kagome is rushed to the hospital and is put into surgery right away. You see Mikome and her mom talking about how that could've happened. Mikome says that she went to the library right after school to study. The mom believes this and goes in to see Kagome as she recovers from her surgery.

"Honey, do you have any idea who did this to you?" asked her mom worriedly.

"Yes mom," Kagome said, "I know exactly who did this. It was Mikome." Her mother smiled sympathetically.

"Honey, you must be delirious from the medication. There's no way Mikome could've have done that, she was at the library…" This made Kagome very angry. No one ever listened to her, she thought, looking at her arm. She had had enough.

"MOM! Listen to me! Mikome shot me, and has been abusing me for months! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT! I even have proof. There's a camera in my purse. I taped the whole thing through that hole in the corner…" Shocked at the outburst, the mom went to see the camera, and sure enough, the entire argument was on the tape, including the part where Mikome pulled the gun, and the date on the film didn't lie. Kagome looked up to see her sister outside the window, mouthing "you bitch."

You then see Kagome in court (again) to see Mikome sentenced to 25 years in a juvenile detention center, the maximum sentence for a minor. Kagome is smiling as she sees Mikome being taken out of the courtroom in handcuffs.

¤ flashbacks done ¤

As Miroku, Sango and InuYasha finished seeing the flashbacks, they sat there in stunned silence as Kagome lay in InuYasha's lap, unconscious.

"I-I had no idea how terrible her past was…" said Sango. " I mean here we are, talking about the horrible things Naraku has done to us, and we don't even think about how bad Kagome may have had it in her past." Miroku and InuYasha solemnly agreed. Suddenly, remembering a flashback, InuYasha sat up straight and reached for Kagome's arms. He sighed with relief to find only four faint scars on her arm. But there were also scars, cuts, and indentations in the shape of crescent moons on her arm. InuYasha didn't know what these were, but they didn't look good.

"I can't believe she was so pained to even do that to herself." Said InuYasha quietly, weighted down by the issue. Kagome suddenly began to stir.

"Uugh…." She said opening her eyes.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"I-Inu-Yasha?…InuYasha!" she said, starting to cry. "..It hurts…It really really hurts.." said Kagome, who was beginning to sob. "

Shh.." said InuYasha, "I know it does." He said, enveloping her in a hug. "You don't have to explain anything. We understand now…" Miroku and Sango were shocked. They rarely-if ever saw the kind side of InuYasha, and didn't want to disturb the moment…But they had to.

"Kagome," Sango said, "somehow you transferred all of your memories to us when you passed out…so you don't owe us any explanations." Kagome's eyes widened.

"So you saw everything?.." she asked, with dread in her voice. "Including the one where I'm in my room…?" InuYasha saw where she was going with this.

"If you mean the one where you brought yourself to cut yourself….then yes…" he said quietly. Kagome silently nodded.

"Kagome…" asked Sango, acting like an older sister, "why did you do that to yourself? There are much better ways of dealing with problems…" she said in a concerned voice.

"To be honest with you guys…I don't know why I did it. I can't remember. I do however remember the pain of feeling that no one loved me, and that my own family wanted me dead. I would think that the world would be better without me. I even contemplated suicide…" The others gasped at this. "After I cut myself, the cuts wouldn't stop bleeding. I then promised myself, as I ran my arm under water, as my arm stung, that I would never do that to myself again. And I have yet to break that promise." Said Kagome.

"Kagome," InuYasha said, still trying to grasp the depth of everything she had just said, asked, "When your memories finished, I looked at your arm for scars, and only saw the four from that one memory. I was glad to see that, but I also saw scars and indentations in the shape of crescent moons on your arm…what were those?" The others were curious as well. Kagome took a deep breath.

"You are really taking me out of my comfort zone with this one.." she said. "…but I do owe you an explanation. I have kept my promise to not cut myself. I still suffer from depression however, and I find that physical pain helps my emotional pain." Kagome took another deep breath and moved away from InuYasha. She didn't want to have to see the looks on everyone's faces when she told them this. The others were shocked by Kagome's sudden actions, but were silent, waiting for her to continue.

"..The…the scars are from…they're from when…when I..I dig my fingernails into my skin…" she said, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Kagome you what!" they asked, appalled by this explanation.

"Kagome, you're always so bright and cheerful when you are around us. How can you be depressed?" asked Miroku, who didn't understand how the two sides of Kagome could possibly be intertwined.

"I'm not always depressed, but when I am, I lie. I fake happiness to make others happy. I never show my emotions because my face is frozen in one emotion. It never changes. My family could never tell if I was angry, sad, or happy. That bothered me. But what bothers me the most is when I go home. My family doesn't even seem to care that I've been missing for a few months when I go back. You guys are my only real happiness, but sometimes my depression is too hard to battle. I've been considering moving here permanently…" the others were shocked by this, but happy as well.

"When I saw Mikome again, after these 3 years, I didn't know what to think. She was the one that started this downward spiral of my life, so all of the memories came flooding back to me. I didn't want to relive the nightmare of my life, so I ran back to the well and came back here, where I feel safe. I know you guys will keep me safe…" said Kagome, finishing her explanation.

"Well," said Sango quietly, " I don't think any of us were expecting that from you." Kagome smiled weakly.

"No, I suppose you didn't…I'm sorry I laid all of this on you, but I wanted to give you the truth…You're the only ones I really trust anymore…"

"It's okay Kagome…" said Sango, when InuYasha said,

"I'm glad you told us…we want to be able to help you.

This share session was cut short by InuYasha jumping up and growling.

"What is it InuYasha?" asked Kagome, curious about the sudden movement.

"Sesshomaru…" he replied, growling as Sesshomaru came into view.

"Is this the day for sibling problems or something?" Kagome asked morbidly.

"InuYasha…what a surprise…" said Sesshomaru in his usual cold voice. "I heard you went to the village by your forest just a week ago. How are you back so quickly? That's at least a 20 day walk with mortals…I'm curious to know." InuYasha was about to reply when Kagome suddenly stood up, and in her Sesshomaru voice said,

"We're here so quickly because of me. I ran along next to InuYasha and Miroku and Sango rode on Kirara. That's how. Miroku and Sango slept on Kirara as she flew along next to InuYasha and me." Sesshomaru was taken aback by her outburst and cold voice that could match his own, but he didn't show it.

"You neglected to mention, girl, when you slept." He said.

"I didn't sleep, simple as that. I was running along next to InuYasha the entire time." Sesshomaru smirked.

"That's impossible…but nether the less…move so I can kill InuYasha." Kagome tensed up with those words, but stood strong.

"No. I'm sick of people trying to kill their siblings. I've had enough of it. I won't allow you to kill InuYasha." Said Kagome, in her Sesshomaru voice. Sesshomaru didn't know what the girl was talking about…and didn't really care. He was going to kill his brother, and if he had to kill the girl too…so be it.

"I don't mind killing you before InuYasha. Seeing as you didn't move, I guess I'll make you…" he said, releasing his poison whip, which hit Kagome square on her torso, cutting deep into her flesh. She didn't move, whimper, or even look as though she acknowledged the pain.

"You think this'll make me move Sesshomaru! Well it won't! Pain does nothing for me, I overcame it years ago!" she yelled. Sesshomaru was amazed that his attack didn't affect the girl-most would be dead by now, and she didn't even whimper in pain.

"You say you're immune. We'll have to see about that." Said Sesshomaru, pulling out his tokijin. "Kagome! What the hell do you think you're doing! He'll kill you!" screamed InuYasha.

"InuYasha.." said Sango, "at this point, I don't think anything can make her stop. She's been through too much…" InuYasha nodded, knowing this was very true. All he could do was watch as Kagome was thrown back by Sesshomaru's dragon strike. He was worried…that attack was lethal. He watched in amazement as Kagome got up, a bloody mess, and walked back towards Sesshomaru, without showing any signs of pain.

"I told you. Pain does nothing for me. NOTHING. I've had too much of it to be affected by it anymore…" As she seethed with rage, she began to glow red, her eyes turned black, and her wounds began to heal. She was startled by this, but didn't show it. She began to walk right up to Sesshomaru. He held out his sword, but she ignored it. She walked right by it. Sesshomaru had never seen someone so…so stupid in his life. But she was determined. He wasn't sure why though. Kagome kept coming closer to him. He lunged forward with his sword, coming towards her heart. As though she had been through this before, Kagome ducked down seconds before the blade touched her, then grabbed Sesshomaru's arm as he was still lunging the sword forward, and dug her long nails that she had grown for her own torture, into his skin, and twisted his arm behind his back behind his back. Sesshomaru was surprised, to say the least, at this girls' lightning fast reflexes and expertise. He was however, several times stronger than she, so he untwisted his arm, while the girl was still grasping it, her annoying fingernails in his arm. He held his arm in the air in front of him, with the girl dangling by her fingernails that she kept shoving deeper into his flesh.

"Painful, huh Sesshomaru?" she asked him, dangling 5 feet in the air from his arm. "I know, from experience." Sesshomaru didn't see where she was going with this, and frankly, didn't care. He threw her into the air, forcing her to unlatch her fingernails from his arm and fly into the sky. Sesshomaru then used his super speed to catch Kagome by the throat, blocking her air supply, so that she couldn't breathe. He stood there, with her dangling by her neck in his hand, five feet above the ground. Although she was running out of air, Kagome began to expertly swing back and forth in the air. She did this until she could easily touch Sesshomaru with her feet if she wanted to. So with the next swing forward, Kagome bent her knees, putting her feet on Sesshomaru's chest. She pushed off with her legs, causing Sesshomaru to stagger backwards, forcing him to let go of Kagome, allowing her to fly backwards, do a flip in the air, and land on her feet, her face slowly turning back to its original color as she could breathe again. Her eyes were still black in her rage. (a/n: hmm…blue face, black eyes…I think that'd look cool…)

Kagome then ran forward as fast as she could, pushed off the ground as hard as she could, did a flip over Sesshomaru's head, clasped her hands together, and looped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck as she began to fall to the ground. (w00t! for gymnastics! Team InuYasha vs. Team Sesshomaru. Who will get the gold? Keep reading to find out! ) This blocked Sesshomaru's airway, and weighed him down. She latched her legs around Sesshomaru's arm and squeezed them together as hard as she could until she heard a crack. Now Sesshomaru was mad. With his arm immobilized, Kagome dug her claw-like fingernails into Sesshomaru's neck, digging them in further as she pushed her legs against his back.

"How do you like it now, Mikome!" asked Kagome, caught up in her wrath. Kagome took her claws out of Sesshomaru's neck, pushed of from his back, flipped in the air, and landed on her feet. (a/n: I realize that Sesshomaru would probably never allow this to happen, but I know that when you are caught up in your wrath, you can pretty much do anything, and I wanted to show this.)

"That was just a taste of what you've done to me Mikome! I intend to get revenge on you if it's the last thing I do. Revenge for every single bruise you gave me Mikome! REVENGE FOR EVERY OUNCE OF PAIN YOU INFLICTED ON YOUR OWN TWIN MIKOME!DON'T YOU FORGET THAT!" Kagome screamed, blazing red. "I won't kill you Mikome…" she said in a dark low voice, "…however, I'll make you wish that I did kill you." Everyone was staring at Kagome as she ended her outburst. You could see Sesshomaru in the background, with ten deep gashes in his throat and a limp arm. He didn't appreciate not being recognized as the lord of the western lands. Who was this Mikome anyway? He walked over to the girl, who's red blaze was beginning to fade.

"Girl. I do not appreciate being called Mikome. I do not know Mikome, I do not wish to know Mikome. You will refer to me as Sesshomaru." Kagome glared up at him with hate in her black eyes.

"I don't see why you wouldn't want to know Mikome. You both have a lot in common. You both seem to enjoy trying to kill your siblings, and you both take joy in your siblings' pain and unhappiness…Yeah, I think you two would get along just fine." Kagome said bitterly. "Now just leave us alone." She said, glowing red again. Sesshomaru did not like being ordered around by a mere mortal, to do something, but he could do no harm, his arm was going to be worthless for another hour or so, so he merely said,

"I have business to attend to." And walked off. The others were speechless from Kagome's display with Sesshomaru. They were impressed to say the least.

"Kagome…How did you do that?" asked Sango and Miroku; InuYasha was thinking about something.

"Well, let's just say I've been in those situations a lot, and I've come to learn how to avoid serious harm…" said Kagome.

"Why didn't you kill him Kagome? Instead, you took your fingernails out of his throat, allowing him to breathe again." Said Miroku. InuYasha looked up, curious about that as well.

"Killing him is InuYasha's job, not mine." Said Kagome, looking at InuYasha, who nodded. Miroku and Sango saw this as an opportunity, and said they were going to look for water, leaving InuYasha and Kagome alone together. InuYasha was deep in thought for a few minutes, and finally asked the question he so badly wanted answered.

"So Kagome," he asked quietly. "Do you really think you want to stay here permanently?" Kagome thought for about a second, then nodded.

"But only if you want me to…" she said. InuYasha looked into Kagome's eyes, and whispered,

"I want you to." Kagome smiled then said,

"I'll have to go back home then, to get a bunch of more medical supplies and clothes, and to say goodbye to my family." Miroku and Sango came back with full water bottles for everyone.

"Let's go then." Said InuYasha, standing up. They all gathered their things and were about to start the journey back to Kaede's hut, when Kagome said.

"InuYasha, if you don't mind, I think I'll ride on your back this time…I haven't slept in eight days…" InuYasha smiled and nodded, helping Kagome onto his back. They started towards the village and Kagome was soon asleep. Who could blame her?

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

The group reached the village in a few days and Kagome was heading towards the well, when InuYasha came up beside her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Kagome nodded and jumped through the well. Once she made her way out of the well house, she entered her home quietly, seeing as it was very late. She took her empty pack up to her room and opened her door, to find Mikome asleep in her bed. Shaken, but silent, Kagome crept to her closet and silently pulled out her clothes. She took enough to last awhile, but not so many that they would weigh her down. Deciding she would pack in the kitchen, where no one would hear her she started to creep silently towards her door, but was met by an arm around her neck, keeping her from breathing.

"Hello, my twinny twin twin…Did you miss your sister?" Mikome asked in a malicious voice. Kagome, with her hands full, silently lifted her leg, and shoved it into Mikome's stomach, causing her to let go of Kagome's throat and fall backwards. Once her throat was free, Kagome ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She grabbed the bag full of medical supplies and food that she kept by the door, took her farewell note out of her pocket, and threw it on the table. Knowing that Mikome was hot on her tail, she ran out the house, across her yard, and into the well house. She took one last look around her time and jumped into the well as Mikome came running out of the house, confused as to how Kagome vanished; there was no way she could be on the road already, and there wasn't anywhere she could hide…Kagome was simply gone.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

Once Kagome was back in the feudal era, she sat in the bottom of the well, shaken up. InuYasha smelled that she was back and headed over to the well, to help Kagome out. He looked into the well to see Kagome crying and trying to catch her breath. He could smell her fear. InuYasha then saw Kagome's right hand clutch her left forearm, as Kagome began to dig her nails into her skin. As soon as InuYasha saw what she was doing, he jumped into the well and grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her arm. She looked up and saw InuYasha standing over her. "Let me see your arm." He said. Kagome hesitated, then held it up for him to see. He saw four indentations on her arm that were starting to bleed. He also noticed that Kagome was looking away from him, as though expecting to be yelled at. InuYasha knew that was the last thing she needed, so he sat down and pulled her into his lap, enveloping her in a hug.

"Kagome, you have got to stop doing that to yourself. It's not healthy."

"I know…I had a run in with Mikome and barely escaped alive…I couldn't breathe…InuYasha.." she starts to sob. "…I thought I wouldn't have to face her again, and I did. It was just like three years ago…" InuYasha just let her cry, she needed to get it out of her system, so he leaned against the wall of the well and leaned her against him.

"I know it's hard Kagome, and we'll all help you get over this. Just promise us that you won't hurt yourself anymore.." Kagome nodded.

"I'll try," she whispered, and leaned back against InuYasha and fell asleep.

((a/n: whew! Done! Well their you have it; my first one shot. I hoped it seemed realistic, because I based it off of personal experience…but anyway, on with the celebration…W00T!over 6000 words!I still don't see why teachers don't understand that I can't do homework when I'm writing a story! It corrupts my mind and makes me lose my ideas! So teachers, if you are reading this, please understand why I couldn't do my homework…. So I hope you enjoyed it and Please R&R. I want your opinions! I'm not a fan of flames, but if you feel that my work was a load of crap and you feel the need to tell me that…I'll try not to be too offended. Oh, and if you're wondering about Shippo, well, umm…. he abandoned the group and went to live in his own…yeah..that's it…hides body bag under bed… I don't like Shippo, so I didn't want to write about him…sorry Shippo lovers, if there are any out there… ))

ja matta

»mioko«


	2. Please

I'm begging you guysand girls! Review! Please! Out of 77 reads between animespiral and , I have gotten 2 reviews. That's it! PLEASE REVIEW! It's how I know what was good and what I need to fix! So please review! Thankyou.

»mioko«


End file.
